Newly poured concrete, which is in a wet, fluid form, needs to be maintained in position until it has cured sufficiently to hold its own shape. When poured, the concrete is typically levelled and then left to set. When forming a concrete slab, physical features, such as existing walls and kerbs, may be used to define physical boundaries for retaining the poured concrete in place whilst it sets. Alternatively, structures known as shuttering or formwork may be arranged to provide support for the edges of the bed of poured concrete. Such a structure may be of a temporary type, for example steel shuttering, which is removed after the poured concrete has hardened. However, the structure may be sacrificial, and hence left in place. A problem with sacrificial shuttering formwork is that it must withstand the expansion forces of the concrete as it cures and also have appropriate qualities for it to be used as sacrificial apparatus.